


Day 9: No Smugglers in Kirkwall (Hawke, Varric, Aveline, Anders)

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge- March 2017 [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Aveline is a Badass and we don't deserve her, Drabble, Purple Hawke, Some Purple Hawke Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Who tries to take down an entire smuggling operation without a plan?? Hawke and Varric, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: “So what’s your plan?” “My plan was to follow your plan!”

“So what’s your plan?”

“My plan was to follow your plan!”

Hawke blinked down at Varric and then heaved a heavy sigh as he shared a glance with Anders, who barely contained a surprised chuckle.

“So,” Aveline said blankly, “you two are saying that we are attempting to board an armed smuggling vessel with…no plan.”

All eyes turned on Varric once again. “Look! I just had the tip, alright? I didn’t think _I_ was supposed to have the plans too. That’s _Hawke’s_ job!”

“Since _when_?” Clint scoffed.

“Since—”

But Varric never did get to finish. Aveline brushed past the both of them and stalked right past the dock workers of Lowtown. People parted for her. And with the way she paraded herself, guard armor glinting, pale face set hard as stone, Clint couldn’t blame them. He’d leap out of the way too.

With a final exchange of worried glances, the boys scrambled after her.

Clint had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what Aveline’s “plan” was and, Maker, it wouldn’t be pretty. They’d have to fight their way out for sure. Anders would be administering healing salves for the next few _weeks_. All to get stolen goods off this ship. Varric shared the tip with Hawke, who had, in turn, shared it with Aveline. He hadn’t expected her to get all up in arms about it but she was all “ _Smuggling_? In _my_ city??” and now here they all were.

About to get their asses handed to them by smugglers.

Only, the guard captain didn’t go towards the ship in question. She veered off and sidled up next to a guard on his patrol. She leaned in close and whispered to him. Clint watched as the young guard nodded curtly and dashed away. Aveline then took his place standing before the stairs climbing towards the Hightown marketplace.

Head cocking, Clint jogged up next to her and gave her a questioning glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Days 5, 6, 7, and 8 were prompts given by my Pathfinder group about our campaigns and I just didn't feel like they belonged here...


End file.
